Not the End, A New Beginning
by C its personal
Summary: A fifteen year old girl, Kururugi wakes up on the floor of her store house. She has finally come back home after her adventures in the Feudal Era. She desperately misses everyone she's left behind..but a familiar face is right around the corner.
1. I'm home, A familiar face

A/N:Kinda of an ending to the Inuyasha Secret of the Cursed Mask PS2 game made into a very long, extremely fluffly fanfic! YAY for fluff! First parts come DIRECTLY from the ending... Yes I get bored...and I was EXTREMELY unhappy with the ending...so here we are! Well maybe no fluff yet..but there will be LOTS! Yeah I'm like REALLY hyper!!! I know these fics aren't that popular but I just HAD to get this out of my system.

Thoughts and other stuffs in _Italics_

Oh and guess what? This ones not entirely InuxKag! Isn't that amazing? And (still talking to myself) Hmmm...maybe readers leave lots'o nice reviews or feedback?

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS THE ENDING TO THE PS2 GAME!! IN OTHER WORDS SPOILERS!! **

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi created Inuyasha, Bandi created the game, I created this fanfic_

* * *

**Not the End, A New Beginning**

_"What is this?"_

_"Is it because Utsugi's magic has disappeared?"_

_"Then your going back to your time?"_

_"Inuyasha..."_

_"W-Wait! This is too sudden!"_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Inuyasha, its time to say good-bye."_

_"You're here and gone in a moments notice."_

_"Don't be silly!"_

_"..."_

_"This is it, Inuyasha, I want to tell you something before I go."_

_"What?"_

_"Inuyasha I..."_

_There is a flash of light as she leaves that world behind._

_"I...love you"_

A girl with short brunette hair wakes up on the floor of her store house. She is wearing the standard junior high school girl uniform. No not the sailor style uniform, thats on the other side of Tokyo. This uniform consisted of a pale yellow sweater vest over a long sleeved polo. The skirt she wore was a plaid, almost gold color that reached mid thigh. The item that stood out the most on this uniform, was the bright blue bow worn at the neckline. Most students hated the tacky bow, but it accented this girl's greyish blue eyes perfectly.

"Huh...where am I? Wait now I remember!" she says as she looks around fantically

"Does this mean I'm home again..."

She runs outside to see many people walking around carrying dolls. It is the Doll Festival of Wishes. That is proof that she is back in her own time.

_I'm back, I've come back home! I should feel happy, so how come I don't? _she thinks as a single tear falls from her eye, and travels down her cheek.

"Excuse me"

She looks down to see a little girl in a pink kimono, holding a doll. The girls black hair is pulled back in a braid, and she looks at the older girl with concern.

"How come you're sad, is something wrong?"

"No its nothing really.." she says as she wipes her tears away

"Did you come to the festival to make a wish on a doll too? If you write a name on a doll, and toss it away you get to see the person you want."

"Yeah...that sounds pretty neat" she says as she looks at the symbol on the doll

_Huh...hang on is this..?!_

She recalls it as the symbol used in The Art of Shikigami.

"I see...alright lets go make our wish."

"Okay"

The doll is tossed into the flames, and the little girl watches it burn with her mother. The other girl however stands alone, thinking about all that she experienced.

_So this festival is based on Utsugi and the others. _She smiles a bit. _I'm happy for you Utsugi, you've been laid to rest at the Kururugi shrine..._She feels a tap on her shoulder, and a cold voice begins to speak to her.

"I've finally found you! Now go to your room, and get to bed!" the voice belonged to her father.

"Wh-What! Why?"

"Because young lady, you took so long in the store house I had to go get the amulets myself! When I got there you were no where to be found!"

"But..."

"No buts! I don't know what you were doing missy, but you should know better then to take off like that during a festival!"

"But dad!"

"I said no buts, NOW GO!"

"FINE!"

She ran away fro her father in tears. _Dad you just don't understand! And...probably wouldn't believe me..._Once she reached her house, she ran into her room, and threw herself on her bed.

"ITS NOT FAIR!" she screamed as she sobbed into her pillow

"ITS JUST NOT FAIR! WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED, ITS NOT LIKE I _PURPOSELY _FELL THROUGH THE FLOOR AND GOT TELEPORTED FIVE-HUNDRED YEARS INTO THE PAST!!"

She rolled over on her back, and looked up at the ceiling. She recalled the friends she left behind...

_Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo...will I ever see you again? _she thought as tears spilled over her eyes.

_...How is it that I was in the Feudal Era for so long yet...in this world, when I woke up it had only been a few hours. Could it have all been just a dream...No it couldn't have...it was all too real..._Her thoughts eventually led her into a peaceful sleep. But her dream was anything but peaceful...

_"Ugghh...where am I?"_

_She wakes up on the forest floor, surrounded by small muti-colored wild flowers. As she lifts her head up, she notices two butterflies flying in the sky above her._

_"Hey...what are you doing? Get up!"_

_Th-That voice it, it couldn't be...were her thoughts_

_"HEY DIDN'T YA HEAR ME?... Are you okay?" the voice quickly went from anger to concern._

_She looked up quickly, and met a pair of golden eyes. Their faces were so close, that their noses almost touched. Her face flamed at the closeness, and she frantically backed away. He immediately stood back up, and blushed slightly as well._

_"So...uh...Inuyasha. Where are we?"_

_"Oh we're..uh..a bit west of Minamo village..."_

_"Oh...umm Inuyasha"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Where's everybody else..."_

_"Oh...uh..umm" his blush got deeper, with every word he tried to say_

_"I umm...brought you here, so we could be alone..."_

_"Wh-Wha-What?" her own blush became darker_

_"I err...heard what you said before you went back to your time." he said staring at his feet_

_So I really did come back! she thought_

_"And...umm..I..I"_

_"You?" she said nerviously_

_"I...I f-feel the same way..." he replied_

_"Wh-What!? What do you mean?"_

_Oh wait now I remember... ! she thought_

_"Inuyasha its time to say good-bye"_

_"You're here and gone in a moments notice"_

_"Dont be silly!"_

_"..."_

_"This is it Inuyasha, I want to tell you something before I go"_

_"What?"_

_"Inuyasha I..."_

_"I...love you"_

_"I love you too..." he said looking into her eyes_

_"In-Inuyasha..."_

_He closed his eyes, and began closing distance between them. She flushed bright red, and closed her own eyes. She felt his warm breath on her face, as she prepared herself for what was about to happen. There was barely a centimeter between their lips..._

"KURURUGI, WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!!"

She opened her eyes in shock to find that she was back in her room. She had never left..._I-It was only a dream..._she thought. She looked over at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It read 7:40 AM.

"AHHHHH!! I'M GONNA BE LATE!!"

She flung herself out of bed, and rushed over to her vanity. She looked in the mirror, and noticed a dark blush staining her cheeks.

"Ughh! Great this blush will probably last all day!"

She grabbed a new uniform, and ran into the bathroom across the hall to change. While she was in there, she splashed cold water on her face. Yet when she looked back into the mirror, the blush shone through the coat of water.

"..I don't have time to be worrying about this!"

She ran from the bathroom into the kitchen. Her father was seated at the kitchen table, having his morning cup of coffee. Her mother was standing over the stove making sunny-side up eggs. She walked over to the cupboard, and pulled out the bread. While she was walking over to the toaster, her father decided to speak up.

"Ahh finally awake I see!"

She growled under her breath as she put some white bread into the toaster.

"Honey would you like some eggs?" said her ever so cheerful mother

"No thanks mom." she smiled and stated politely

Mrs. Kururugi turned to face her daughter, and jumped back.

"Oh dear, are you sick? Your face is beat red!" she said pointing out her blushing face

"Oh dear..." she continued while moving over to her, and placing her hand on her forehead

"Hmm..you don't feel warm. Would you like to stay home from school today?"

"Uhh...no mom I'm fine really!" she smiled and waved her hands in front of her

"Ok well if your sure..."

"Ha probably got sick from going out with out permission!" her father stated over his cup of coffee

"NO!" she snapped staring at the toaster impatiently

"Now listen here young lady I..."

She rolled her eyes, and glanced at the stove clock

"Oh boy look at the time! Gotta go!"

With that she shoved the slightly brown toast into her mouth, and ran out the house. Her mother smiled as she waved good bye, while her father huffed and muttered something incoherent. The sun was rising high over the tallest shrine. A sure sign that she was going to be late. While running down the numerous shrine steps, her head was filled with the same thoughts as last night.

"Sigh..."

_I wonder if I could ever go back there, I mean that dream felt so real.._She put a hand to her face and felt heat. Sure enough the blush was still in full force.

_Oh I don't have time do be thinking about something like that! They're in the past, and I'm in the future! And thats the way its supposed to be...I need to focus on being a junior high student... _she thought glumly as she got on the bus. The bus ride was a blur as her thoughts continued to take her back to the dream. As soon as she stepped off the bus, the last tone sounded. That signified that she was indeed very late!

"Oh great..." she groaned as she ran toward the building.

Once she got inside, she quickly ran down a rather long hallway toward her homeroom. Her teacher Mr.Yumiko was taking attendance. Mr. Yumiko was a short, bald man who closely resembled a leprechaun, dwarf, or other mythical creature. But his personality did not match his appearence. Oh no, Mr.Yumiko was a stern, mean, old teacher. In fact probably the oldest teacher in the school! He was very impatient, and always gave a ton of homework. If you got on his bad side..whew..good luck getting into high school. Unfortunately for Kururugi...she was on his bad side.

"Tomo!"

"Present!"

"Sayko!"

"Here!"

"Yuka!"

"Yeah!"

"Kururugi!"

"..."

"Kururugi?"

At that moment she arrived to the door frame, and stood there panting.

"H-H...H..Here!" she managed to get out

"KURURUGI! This is the third time this week you've been late!"

"Uggh..." she groaned knowing she would have to go through the standard apology...again. Before she began she heard several of her classmates snicker at her. They all knew she was just doing to fly through it like she usually did. She took a deep breath.

"I'msorryMr.Yumikoforattendingclasslateonceagain,andmyfellowstundentsI'msincerelysorryfordelayingyour

learningtodayitwillnothappenagain."

She let out a long breath, and Mr.Yumiko blinked at her in amazement a few times.

"Uhh..yes see that it does not. Take your seat."

As she walked across the classroom to her desk in the back, she earned many high-fives. As well as more snickers of laughter. She sat down at her desk, and girl with black shoulder length hair turned around in front of her. Her coco-puff (lol sammi!) colored eyes shone with laughter. This was Kururugi's best friend.

"Oh...wow Kururugi that was great!"

"Hahaha ya really think so?"

"Hahaha y-yeah I swear I think thats the fastest its ever been said!" the girls continued laughing together

"Kururugi, Mai! Silence!"

"Sorry Mr.Yumiko..." they responded in unison

Mai turned back around, and began to pay attention to the lesson. Kururugi however looked dreamingly (I don't know if thats a real word...lets just say it is ) toward the window. She tuned out the classroom, and got lost in her thoughts.

_I wonder what they're all doing right now...I mean I think we finally defeated Naraku...but...What did Utsugi mean when she said "I can't live like this again, under Naraku's control..." Wait! Does that mean Naraku's not really dead!? NO it can't be!_

"KURURUGI!" Mai yelled

"Huh..wha...? she picked her head off her desk.

"Jeez...come on class is over. I called your name five times!"

"Huh...y-you did?"

"Yeah, wow you must be really out of it..."

She grabbed her books, and stumbled to her feet hastily. She suddenly felt very sick, just thinking that Naraku could still be alive.

"Oh...sorry Mai"

"Hey are you feeling okay? Your face is completely white!"

"...No, no I'm alright!"

"Well ok come on!" Mai said grabbing her hand, leading her out of the classroom

_N-No, no he can't be..._she thought while being dragged through the halls.

"Come on hurry up!"

"Hey...whoa!" she said almost tripping

"Whats your hurry!? You're _never _in such a hurry to get to lunch...hmmm?"

Mai turned around, and revealed the slight blush on her face. Kururugi smirked evily.

"Oh I see...It's a boy isn't it?"

Mai looked at Kururugi in pure shock.

"Wh-What? You're _never _able to tell about this kinda stuff! You're always so clueless!" Mai stated as Kururugi kept on smirking

"Well...maybe I've changed?" she said walking past her shocked friend triumphantly. Walking past her, and right into someone...knocking them both to the ground.

"Hey watch it!" Her eyes widened in the male uniform shirt. _That voice, huh...t-there's no way..._she thought still atop the person.

"Hey whats your problem!? Get off'a me!" he yelled trying to move out from underneath her. When she finally lifted her head off his chest, she was met with two familar golden eyes. _W-What g-golden eyes!! I only know...well knew one person with golden eyes!! _she thought in disbelief

"Gahhh! What the hell is wrong with you!?" he said frustrated standing back up, leaving her on the ground.

She looked up at him again. He didn't have Inuyasha's long, wild, silver hair. Instead this guy had same long length midnight-black hair. His face...his face looked exactly like Inuyasha's. He crossed his arms over his chest in a very Inuyasha-like way, and glared at her.

"What so now you're gonna stare at me!" he shouted annoyed

A blush covered her face as she redirected her graze to the ground. She tried to speak, but what came out was all wrong.

"Umm..yes" he raised an eyebrow at her. If possible her blush became darker.

"I-I-I mean...no...NO! Its just.."

"What?" by his tone she could tell he was really annoyed

_Oh nothing... its just that you look EXACTLY like a guy I had a huge crush on, thats all._ but she couldn't say that! Instead she looked over at Mai. She looked shocked still, but had sported a blush that matched her own.

"Ugggh.." he groaned fed up

She turned her attention to him, but he was gone...

"Hey you wanna get off the ground..?" Mai said finally as she offered her hand to help her off the floor. She looked up to see that this little encounter had drawn a crowd. Many girls had sympathetic looks, but many guys were holding back their laughter. She grabbed Mai's hand, but only raised herself half way. She kneeled on the floor, and gathered up her scattered books. The books were thrown every which way because of the sudden impact. She felt a tear cascade down her cheek, and watched it land on her algebra book. _Why am I crying over something so stupid!? So what if he looks and sounds like him...that doesn't mean anything!... Still that really couldn't have been him...could it?_

"Hey come on..." Mai said softly pulling her to her feet. She got to her feet, and leaned on her friend. They walked through the crowd into the lunch room. Kururugi tried not to dwell on the fact she just acted like an idiot in front of half the school. But what they were greeted with didn't help much...

Over in the corner of the room there were some guys imitating her. One guy was a the floor in a similar position she was just in. The other stood in front of him with his arms crossed, glaring. They had gathered a crowd who were all laughing at them.

"What now your gonna stare at me!?" the guy with his arms crossed yelled.

"Umm...yes" the guy on the floor replied in a girly voice. The other guy raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh wait...I-I mean Nooo!! NO!" the guy on the floor said once again in an overly dramatic girly voice

"What?" the other guy said. The guy on the floor started loud, fake sobbing.

"...I...I...WAAHHH!! 'feh' "

Kururugi immediately turned her gaze to where she had heard it. There in the shadows near the pop machines, were two golden eyes piercing through the darkness. They were darting back and forth between her, and the scene that played before him. He disappeared back into the the shadows, and left her sight.

_T-Thats it I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! Th-This is TOO much!! _her mind screamed at her. The tears came again, but this time it was more then just a single tear. Yes, the flood gates opened...and there was no closing them. Mai noticed her distress, and grabbed her arm to whisper in her ear.

"Hey come on don't let it..." but before she could finish Kururugi ripped herself away from her grasp, and left the room sobbing. She ran out the lunchroom doors, and into the nearest bathroom. She ran into the bathroom, and sat down facing a corner. She brought her knees up to her chest and sobbed. Not caring about the cold she felt because of her short skirt. She was just so frustrated and upset, she yelled out not caring who heard her.

"Ugghh...I hate this! I hate this school! Arrggh...I hate guys they're so STUPID!" She began banging her head against her knees with every word. "STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STU-" she heard a noise on the wall beside her. She brought her head up, and saw a Nike tennis shoe up against the wall. Along with that their were a pair of legs wearing Khaki uniform pants. "Stupid huh..? You're the one in the guys bathroom. Seems like YOU'RE the stupid one." Her eyes widdened, and she looked up to see a guy. But not just any guy, the guy who she ran into. Guy who looked just like...Inuyasha. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, and he was looking at her like she was an idiot.

"Well...you gonna sit in here all day?"

That immediately snapped her out of her trance. _Oh no! I'm in the guys bathroom!! _She quickly scanned the small, slightly smelly room. The walls were the faded blue, completely opposite of the cheery pink walls in the girls room. Most of the doors were stuck ajar, most likely because of their rusty hinges. There were empty bottles and trash scattered throughout the small room. _Wow no wonder the guys are always complaining to the student council! This place is a dump! _She confirmed much to her relief that they were the only ones in there. She began to stand up, but then heard a toilet flush. That froze her in place as she adverted her eyes to the very last stall. A pair of legs were about to open the door. She panicked, and turned her attention to the guy still beside her.

"Hey" she whispered

He looked at her surprized and spoke in an annoyed tone.

"What!?"

"Shhh..you're taller than me right?"

"What?"

She heard the sound of a stall door opening. She didn't even think, and just ran behind the guy. He turned his head to look at her in surprize.

"Hey! What are you...Shhh" he glared at her

"Shhh..just don't move!" she whispered

"Hmmph.." he crossed his arms again, but stayed put.

The other guy in the bathroom left the stall, and went over to the sinks. Meanwhile Kururugi was hiding behind a guy she didn't even know! She just prayed that he wouldn't move. _Please don't move, please don't move, please don't move..._The other guy finished washing his hands, and was now walking toward them. She could feel beads of sweat forming on her forehead with every step he took. Her plees soon became more frantic. _Ohpleasedon'tmove, pleasedon'tmove, pleasedon'tmove! _The guy stood in front of them, and eyed her savior suspiously. She gulped, but he just kept his arms crossed, and glared at him. The guy left the bathroom leaving them alone.

"Whew..." she let out a sigh of relief, but just then the tone sounded. He rushed toward the door and began to open it.

"Wait!" she yelled out

"What!?" he said once again in an annoyed tone

"I-I..umm can you help me get outta here..?"

"Uhh.."

"Please..?" she said with puppy eyes filled with tears

"Ok, ok..sheesh! Just don't start cryin again!"

"Oh Than-" she started to say but was cut off.

"So any ideas on how you're gonna get out of here unseen?"

"Uhh hehe..not really.." she replied scratching the back of her head sheepishly. He slapped his hand against his forehead in frustration.

"Okay.." he said through closed teeth. "Come here" he motioned for her to stand behind him. She walked over so that she was standing behind him once again.

"Just stay behind me" he whispered as he put his hand on the door. "Ready?"

"Uh huh" she nodded as he pushed open the door.

They were met with an empty hallway, and lunchroom. A rolled up paper even flew across the floor resembling a tumbleweed. He turned around to face her with arms crossed, and eyes narrowed.

"Lemme guess..the tone sounded so everyone's in their classes?" he asked. She responded with nervous laughter, and looked down at the ground. _Oh man..how could I have forgot that everyone was in their classes after the tone! Ughh I'm so dumb!_

"Thought so...idiot" he said as he began to walk away. She looked back up quickly.

"W-Wait!"

He turned around, and looked at her angerly

"Now what!?"

"Wh-Whats your name? My name is Kaname Kururugi." she said blushing. _Oh..oops..O my god..I __gave my first name to him! In my household you don't do that unless.._ He looked at her a little shocked, but quickly hid it with a scowl.

"It's Inuyasha can I go now?" he said casually. But that name immediately put her in a state of shock.

_W-Wait a minute Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT!!? Th-There's no way...he's in the Feudal Era and..._she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him finally leave her. She felt light headed, and needed to sit down. She was also slightly disappointed that he left her. None the less she calmed down, and began walking toward her classroom. All while her head was filled with thoughts about Inuyasha...in her time?

* * *

A/N: Yep thats the first chapter, whew pretty long! I don't know if the others will be that long! If any peoples are interested, next chapter will be up soon! Oh and as a side note Kururugi may seem like a crybaby, but shes just very emotional after returning home. 


	2. Sudden happenings, Enter Mr H

A/N: Hmm peoples seem interested so I'll continue..I have tons of plans for this fic. So I hope ya'll will like it :) Theres a bit of fluff in this chapter..pretty early..but oh its fluff!! And (drum roll) my very own created character! I'm so proud! lol

_Disclaimer: Rumiko Takashi created Inuyasha, Bandi created the game, I created this fanfic_

* * *

**Not the End, A New Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

While walking through the hallways Kururugi couldn't get Inuyasha(the one she just met) off her mind. _How is it he looks so similar to Inuyasha I knew from the Feudal Era...I mean his hair's not the same color but everything else is the same! The eyes are the same intense gold, the voices are the same...Uggh! This is so confusing!! _

She reached the shut door of her classroom, and prepared herself for the teacher's ranting. Sighing she turned the knob on the door, but it wouldn't budge. _Hmmm..must be a pop quiz.._She knocked on the door, and waited impatiently with her arms crossed. No one came to the door. She peered through the small glass window on the door, and saw her class. _Ok..people are in there but they aren't letting me in..? _Her teacher glanced at her, but then just went back to lecturing. Kururugi stood with her mouth agape in shock. She quickly shook it off, and sent a pleading look to Mai. Mai was sitting across the classroom in the back row, but she noticed her. She just mouthed "I'm sorry" and burried her head in her textbook.

Frustrated Kururugi brought both fists up to the door, and started pounding on it. Several students turned their gaze to the door and snickered. The teacher however, did not find it amusing. _Ha..this should get his attention! Whoa..whats wrong with me.? Why am I doing this? When did I become such a...!? _Her motions halted, but it was too late. A very furious teacher began to turn the doorknob. She took a step back and began glancing around the hallways, looking for an escape route. Yet before she could take another step she heard a door shut. She gulped and looked up to see Mr.Yumiko. He did not look very pleased with her.

"Miss Kururugi would you care to inform me on why you are late? As well as why you are disrupting my class?"

"Well..umm" _I can't exactly tell him I was in the guys bathroom! Uggh think Kururugi, think..what can I say to him? _Unfortunately for her he continued without giving her time to think of a good lie.

"Nevermind I don't care to hear your explanation, there is a new policy. Any student that is late from now on will not be allowed back in the classroom."

"Wh-What!?" she replied shocked

"I'm sorry Kururugi but those are the rules. Perhaps you will be on time from now on?"

"B-But..Mr.Yumiko what about the lesson? How will I get the homework?"

"I can't allow you in the classroom. Maybe you can get it from your friends?" with that he went back into the clasroom.

"B-B-But...Uggh!" she shouted frustrated, tightly clenching her fists at her sides. She slowly walked through the hallways scuffing her feet angerly. _Uggh..stupid Mr.Yumiko..Its not MY fault I was late! It was those dumb guys teasing me! If they hadn't teased me, I wouldn't have cried. If I wouldn't have cried, then I wouldn't have gone into the wrong bathroom! Arrgh!_

She turned the corner at the far end of the school, and began walking down a hidden hallway. That hallway was always empty, and not just because everyone was in their classes. It was a quiet place, very different form the rest of the school. Everywhere else was always filled with students, everybody's conversations made inaudible by everyone talking at once. But it wasn't the hallway she liked, it was where it led to that she really liked. It led to her favorite place the courtyard. A another seemingly deserted place uninhabited by students. The small area had three wooden pinic tables, and a couple benches. In the center there was a large old fountain. It was crafted of a stone she had never known the name of, but it almost looked like marble. It was a dark green color that glittered beautifully when the sun's rays hit it. The base was adorned with intricate designs of hummingbirds that looked so life-like. It almost seemed like they would fly away. To Kururugi it was a beautiful centerpiece, but even that was not her favorite thing about the place. Yes, her favorite thing were the cherry blossom trees shading the area. On certain days when the sun was bright enough, it's rays would peer through the branches. Thus reflecting of the pink blossoms, and cloaking the area in a soft pink. Everything would be luminated with a pink glow, making it look like a secluded haven. Her secluded haven, or so she thought...

When she reached the glass doors that led outside, she stopped dead in her tracks.There sitting on the fountain, her fountain was a guy with long black hair. His back was to her, so she couldn't exactly tell if it was who she thought it was. _Oh no..please don't let that be who I think it is..Umm lets see, theres more than one guy in this school with long black hair?...right!? _she thought

Gathering up her courage she pushed open the heavy doors, and began caustiously walking toward one of the pinic tables. She usually sat on the side of the fountain, but she wasn't going to take that chance. She walked only feet away from the guy who occupied her thoughts. She knew it was him, but for some reason was still disbelieving. _Oh please don't let that be him! Please don't let him see me! Maybe he won't notice me, maybe.._She immediately stopped her thoughts and movements. Fate was not so kind to her.

He turned his head, and she got a glimpse of his unique golden eyes. Thus confirming it was him, and he did see her. He "feh'd" and turned away from her again. She stood stone cold. _Wh-Whats wrong with me! Why am I so afraid of him..I-I can't move! Umm..ok well..I know! I'll start a conversation.._

She opened her mouth

"..." but no sound came out

Frustrated she balled her fists, and a vein throbbed in her forehead. Little known to her he was watching her argue with herself. _Ooook..so now I can't talk either? Arrggh."_WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH ME!!_" _she thought except for the last part, which she shouted out loud. _Grrr..I-_ she heard a slight chuckle from behind, followed by his voice.

"Ha I'd like to know the same thing!"

She gasped and flushed bright red. She moved her hand to cover her mouth, incase any of her other thoughts were spoken. He noticed this and smirked.

"Wow you really blush easily..Kaname" he said teasing her. There was a very long awkward silence between them.

"So...guess they wouldn't let you in either huh?" she finally said after she recovered from her embarrassment

"Pssh..would I be out here if they did!?" he repiled sarcastically

"Jeez..you don't have to be so mean about it"

"Why shouldn't I ? IT'S YOUR FAULT WE'RE OUT HERE!"

"EXCUSE ME? First of all, How is it MY fault? Second, why are you out here anyways!? THIS IS MY SECRET SPOT!" she replied raising her voice as well.

He pushed himself off the side of the fountain, and pointed an acusing finger at her.

"ITS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONE WHO RAN INTO THE WRONG BATHROOM! THEN EXPECTED HELP TO GET OUT! ESPECIALLY AFTER THE TONE RANG, AND EVERYONE WAS ALREADY IN THEIR CLASSES!!"

"Well...uhh..." she felt like a small child being scolded

"AND THIS WAS YOUR 'SECRET SPOT'!? It was pretty to find if its supposed to be secret!" he crossed his arms and smirked, satisfied he had won an agruement. But she wasn't about to give up that easily. She stood up straight, and crossed her own arms.

"HEY WELL YA KNOW ITS NOT MY FAULT THEY CHANGED THE POLICY! SO IF YOU'RE GONNA BLAME SOMEONE, BLAME THE STUPID SCHOOL!!" she yelled as he slightly looked intimidated of her.

_Dang this girls got guts..but its not over yet.._he thought instantly replacing the look of fear on his face with anger.

"YES BUT IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE US LATE IN THE FIRST PLACE THE POLICY WOULDN'T HAVE MATTERED!"

"YEAH WELL YOU DIDN'T **HAVE **TO HELP ME!!"

"WELL EXCUUUSSE ME FOR HELPIN YA INSTEAD OF LEAVING YOU IN THERE LIKE EVERY OTHER HEART-LESS BASTARD!! AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET AS MUCH AS A THANKS!!"

She froze and felt her knees buckle. _Oh thats right...he didn't have to help me, but he did anyways..and I didn't even thank him..well I tried but..._tears began to form in her eyes. He looked her puzzled. _What the..? One minute shes yelling at me, the next shes on the ground...CRYING!? _He looked down at her trembling figure. Her eyes were shadowed by her bangs, but he could tell she was crying. He immediately went into panic mode. He always hated it when girls cried, and it would turn him into a big softy. He never knew why though. _Oh crap she's crying now..I didn't want to make her cry...Arggh DAMN IT! _While he began cursing himself, Kururugi's thoughts were much more appropriate.

_I'm such a fool..crying like this..O my god I'm such a weakling!! _she thought now sobbing. She held her balled fists up to her eyes, while kneeling on the ground. He went from panic mode to big softy mode.

"Aww..come on don't cry.." he said standing over her crouched form.

"W-W-WHY NOT I'M SUCH A LOSER!" she yelled

He walked closer to her, and bent over. Some of his long hair brushing her back as he did so.

"Come on.." he said awkwardly "Uhh..you're not that bad.."

She looked up at him for a second then looked back down.

"Yeah right..you don't mean it.." she said staring at the ground. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

"YES I DO MEAN IT!" he yelled

She looked up again a bit in awe. It took him a minute to comprehend what he just said, and how desperate he sounded. When he finally did he quickly tried to cover up his embarrassment.

"Uhh..I..mean..what I m-meant to say..." he was blushing deeply before he could finish. He stood up straight, and scratched the back of his head a couple times. She managed a small smile on her tear stained face.

"Thank you.." she said blushing as well

He was taken back for a second then studdered a bit.

"Uhh..f-for what?"

Her smile got a little wider as she dried her tears with her sleeve.

"For helping back there and.." she paused to laugh a little. "For cheering me up.." she said finally making eye contact with him. She was still kneeling on the ground, both hands on her knees. A faint wind ruffled her short brunette hair. Her red-rimmed, stormy eyes still shone with unshed tears. Her pale pink lips stayed in a wide grin, but without showing her teeth. He just looked at her in awe. _Heh she looks kinda cute like that...W-W-WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT AM I THINKING..!? _He could feel his blush growing.

"Feh w-whatever" he finally responded turning his head to hide his blush.

What happened next was something Kururugi didn't even think about. She stood up, and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. His face became even redder, as he kept his arms to his sides. He was in so much shock that all he could do was look down at her.

"Uhh.."

She gasped, and picked her head off his chest. She still held onto him, but now looked into his eyes. Her blushed mirrored his as he gulped a few times. To him it felt like he had a lump in his throat that he couldn't shallow. His palms were sweating, and his heart was racing. He couldn't even think all his thoughts were lost in the moment. He didn't even return the gesture, he was frozen.

All of a sudden Kururugi snapped back into reality. She was once again overwhelmed by her emotions, and did something without thinking. All she knew was that she was currently hugging a guy she barely knew. On top of that a guy she was just arguing with! _O..my..god..WHAT AM I DOING!?_ she thought frantically. She immediately released him, and looked at his face. All she saw was shock and confusion. All felt was her absence of body heat. All he saw was her mortified expression, along with the tears framing her eyes. He watched as she ran from him. His arm automatically stretched out to grab her. He tried to speak.."Wa-" but that was all he got out.

Kururugi ran blinded by her tears(yes she cries a lot..), through the doors. She ran down the end of the hall, and disappeared into a dark corner. She sat on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest. She heard a faint sound. It sounded like the sound the garbage can makes when it's pushed across the floor. She sighed and burried her head in her arms. She had a feeling she knew who it was. It was Mr.Helodkisaki, but it was easier to call him Mr.H.

Yes Kururugi knew all about Mr.H. She heard kids talking about him often in the hallways. He was a kind old man who was known for helping kids with their problems. But he was **very **blunt about things. He had a good heart, but kids would usually become frustrated when speaking with him. This was either because of the blunt comments, or the fact that his hearing was going. He was just a school janitor, but he did much more than your average janitor. So much that there were even rumors that he lived in the school! No one has ever seen him leave. Not even the kids stuck in after school detention! But Kururugi knew better then to base her opinion of someone on rumors. She had never even met the man!

Suddenly the sound began to get louder, and louder until a man stood in front of her. he was wearing a slightly dirty light blue janitor's uniform. With that he also wore a matching cap covering his medium length grey hair. His hair stuck out even from underneath the cap, he had quite a lot for a man his age! He had a stern, wrinkled face with a big bushy mustache. His mustache and eyebrows both the same grey as his hair. He leaned forward on the garbage can and looked down at her. She looked over him slightly shocked. _Wow the rumors about him looking like a creepy gargoyle are way off! The only intimidating thing about him is his height! He looks about 6' 10' wow he's probably the tallest man in school!_

"So...ya have a fight with your boyfriend?" he asked causually

Her eyes widdened, and the blush that finally faded was back in full force. _B-B-B-BOYFRIEND!? I-I don't even barely know the guy! Jeez...they were right about him being blunt!_ She sat up, and took a few deep breaths.

"N-No.." she replied her eyes avoiding Mr.H.

"Oh then who were ya huggin back there?" he made a gesture to point to toward the courtyard. Kururugi almost facefaulted. _Wh-What! He eavesdrops too!? _She quickly regained her composure though.

"He..he was not my boyfriend" she stated calmly. "And how is it any of your business what we were doing!?" Mr.H looked at her puzzled.

"Hey.." he shrugged. "Just doin my job."

"Y-Your job?" she questioned. _Your job is eavesdropping?_

"Yeah my job! Gotta make sure you youngsters behave yourselves!"

"B-Behave?" _if this conversation is going where I think its going..Oh boy I don't like where this is going.!_

"Yeah make sure you youngsters aren't having sex in hallways and..."

That time she did facefault. He looked at her concerned, and was about to come to her aid.

"Hey you ok?" She picked her head off the ground, and forced a smile.

"Oh..Oh yeah...I'm fine..PLEASE continue.." she replied her sarcasm evident. _Uggh..wow I really didn't need to hear that..._

Thats just what he did. Unfortunately for her he didn't know she was being sarcastic. He began to go **very **in depth, and into detail about the many times he caught teenagers 'misbehaving'. He even went as far as describing what positions they were in. Yes well all this was VERY interesting to Kururugi, she tried desperately to tune him out. _O MY GOD...No, no, no, NO I am NOT hearing this! Uhh..okay think, think Kururugi! Lets see umm..lets think about..trees! Yeah nothing wrong with trees! They're so tall and..green!_

"-And he had her pinned against a tree. In my opinion it didn't look very comfortable..."

_Uhh..OKAY..NO TREES!! Hmm..how about WATER! Yeah water's so clean and pure! Nothing wrong with water.._

"-I even saw out of the corner of my eye a couple in water and..."

_AHHH!! NO, NO, NO!! GOD SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED OLD MAN!!_ She was sure she had a permanent twitch in her right eye now.

"And I think thats everything I've seen." he stated rubbing his temples. _OH THANK GOD!!_ she thought.

"So Kaname Kururugi is it? Now tell me somthing.." she immediately blushed at the sound of her first name being used. _Uggh don't people know that in my household if you use/give someone your first name, then that means you're dating!_

"Why is it you gave him your first name if your not dating, hmm?"

She facefaulted again. _W-WHAT NOW YOU CAN READ MINDS!? Whats with this old guy? No wait the only way he can know that was if...he..he..._She felt a vein throbbing in her forehead. She balled her fists still sitting on the ground. _HE WENT THROUGH MY RECORDS!? MY PRIVATE RECORDS! Oh that..he's gonna pay!! I'm gonna..._She was pulled out of her violent thoughts by laughter. Mr.H was laughing at her!

"heh..heh I can tell you're angry! Whew boy you should've seen the look on your face!" she glared at him

"But seriously before I started working here it was mandatory to look at student records." her anger was replaced with confusion.

"Its mandatory for a janitor?"

"Yeah believe it or not. I was a bit shocked at first too!"

"Hmm interesting..hey wait a second!" she was glaring at him again. She spoke in a dangerously low tone of voice. "Out of all those records how could you remember mine so well?"

"Ahh..well" he cleared his throat. "Yours was particularly interesting. With you living at a shrine and all your 'customs'." he winked at her and started laughing again. She blushed at the 'customs' part._ Oh please don't tell me mom put down ALL our customs on there..._ He noticed that her face resembled a cherry, and offered some reassurence.

"Oh don't worry I won't tell anyone. Infact I think I'll be fired if I do!" she let out a long sigh of relief. There was a long pause of silence between them.

"So who was that guy anyways? Friend?" she almost facefaulted once again. _Ooookay first I think he's some perverted freak...now its like I'm gossiping with my best friend!_

"Well..uh I wouldn't say friend exactly..."

"Boyfriend?"

"Ye-NO!, NO! I already said he's NOT my boyfriend!" he laughed again "Now why are you laughing!?"

"Oh judging by your reaction you want him to be..." her face still resembled a cherry, so she couldn't possibly get any redder.

"N-N-No..you got it all wrong.."

"Ah don't deny it!" he said grinning at her

"Umm.."

He left his post at the garbage can, and put his arm around her shoulders. Almost like they were best friends.

"Listen Kururugi, I can tell you really like this guy..." she looked down at the ground. "I got access to all the records remember..I could give you a little background info on Inuyasha." she looked at him in shock.

"Yeah" he smiled "Now you should get goin..."

She stood up, and brushed some dirt off her skirt. She turned around and smiled at the old man.

"Thank you Mr.H"

"No prob"

She began walking down the long hallway. Mr.H watched her confused.

"Hey why you goin that way? There's a door right over there." he said pointing to a door on her left.

"Don't I have to go back to class?" she asked. _Wait I doubt they'd let me in.._

"I wouldn't think so, school's over"

"I-It is?" she asked while scanning the walls for a clock. When she found one it read 4:15 PM. _Wow..I talked for so loooonnng..school let out an hour ago! Oh crud...dad's gonna kill me!_

"AHHH!! I gotta get home! SEE YA MR.H!!"

"Buh-bye" he said waving, but she had already bolted from the building.

While she was running away from the school she realized something.

"Oh great.. I missed the bus!" she groaned "Oh well..time to start my long walk home.." she was about to leave the schoolyard when she heard a huff.

"Heh..you always talk to yourself..?"

* * *

Hmm..I wonder who that could be? Yes sigh...I already said these weren't popular fanfics..but! (gets determined look) I'm gonna continue posting chapters whether or not I get 20 or 200 hits!! It don't matter to me...Oh and reviews raise my spirits so if you're even a little bit interested in this...please don't hesitate to let me know :)

Next chapter: A walk home, GROUNDED!?


End file.
